


Tummy Ache

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Fluffy drabble that sat on my hard drive completed for 2 months because I couldn't think of a better title. I gave up.





	Tummy Ache

Bill opened his eyes, his vision filled with auburn curls, Laura had fallen asleep in his arms, but Bill found her on her back, away from him. He could tell by the sound of her breathing that she wasn’t sleeping. He rose up on his elbow and leaned over her. “Are you okay?”

“Hmmm. I’m okay.”

The tone of her voice indicated otherwise. “Laura, what’s wrong?”

She turned her face to him and opened her eyes. “It’s nothing, Bill, just a little tummy ache.”

He raised an eyebrow. “ _Tummy_  ache?” Her choice of words was endearing.

“I’m fine. Probably just dinner.”

“Can I do anything for you?”

She squinted at him. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Whatever I needed, you’d provide.”

Bill looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. “Of course.”

“I like that.” She smiled a sleepy smile.

He slid his hand under her arm, curling his body around her. “This okay?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Good.” He began making small circles on her stomach, the way his grandmother did when he was young.

“That’s nice.” Her voice was heavy with sleep.

“Relax now, Laura. You’ll feel better soon.”

“Hmmm. Tell me a story.”

“What kind of story?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

 “Alright, did I ever tell you about the crew on my ship?”

 “On Galactica?”

“No, on my model ship, each time I work on it I can see the crew in my mind. Deck hands, captain, everyone. “

“What happens to the crew when the ship is down for repairs?” She’d noticed the ship had been damaged several times, but never asked him why.

“Do you want to hear the story, or not?”

She giggled, leaning further into his embrace and letting his tales of the high seas wash over her and carry her to sleep.


End file.
